The Sister
by Barbi
Summary: HP/Roswell Crossover - Harry's 1st year so no pairings for HP character. This will be a rebel fic (Max/Tess)
1. Fulfilling a Promise

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and Roswell doesn't belong to me.  
Summary : Nasedo died at the end of Season 1. They were also able to kill the skins before season 2. The story starts on vacation after their sophomore year. Tess told the other three the truth on what happened after she got out of the pod. Harry on the other hand, is already 11 and studying at Hogwarts.  
  
FIC starts here ……………………..  
  
Chapter 1 – Fulfilling a Promise  
"Tess, promise me you won't leave them. They need you. The four of you, promised me you'll fulfil your destiny. Save Antar"   
Those were Nasedo's last words before he died. Before he dissolved into ashes. Tess was sitting in the dessert near the pod chamber. They threw Nasedo's ashes there. She looked at the sky thinking if Nasedo can hear her.  
"Nasedo, I know I promised that I will fulfil my destiny but I had a promise with someone else too. I have neglected that promise for a long time. I will come back. I promise. I just have to do this."   
Tess looked at the sky for a while before deciding to leave.  
  
At the Crashdown,  
  
Max and Isabel just arrived at the Crashdown. Tess called them for a meeting. Max was a little annoyed because he knows what this meeting is gonna be about. Destiny of course. What else would Tess have in mind.  
"So what do you think Tess is gonna say?" asks Isabel.  
"Probably to force that destiny thing again." Says Michael sarcastically who just arrived and sat on their table.  
"Yeah, but why do we have to include the humans in this meeting if it's about destiny" asks Isabel.  
"Probably to threaten them to stay away from us" says Michael.  
Max was quiet. He became more curious on what Tess is about to say. Is it about destiny or is it about something else.  
"Ok, so where's your wife Tess, Max" asks Maria sarcastically. "I can't believe I'm going to attend a meeting she called."  
"Relax Maria. It's probably important." Says Alex.  
Liz was quiet. She was looking at Max who's gaze suddenly turn to her. They stared at each other with longing. Max loves Liz. He knows that but he can't explain what he felt for Tess. He hates her for spilling their destiny but he cares about her even for a short time that he knew her. He can't explain how he feels for Tess and he kept fighting it.  
They all turn when they heard the door opened.  
"What's this all about Tess" Michael demanded. "If this is about destiny, I'm leaving." Nobody even bothered to glare at Michael and tell him how rude he is. Tess just smilled.  
"Actually, this is about me. Since Nasedo is dead, I can tell you everything that happened to me." Tess continued. "When I got out of the pod, Nasedo wasn't there yet" Tess heard gasps. "Like the three of you, I wandered around first. A couple saw me walking and took me. I thought they we're about to give me up but they decided to adopt me. They were from London so they fixed my papers so I can move to London with them. They have a one year old son. I've been staying with them for a few months when they were murdered." Max noticed the pain in Tess' eyes. "I was angry I tried to kill the person who murdered them He didn't die though. I guess I was too young and inexperienced at that time. Don't worry I was beside the door when I used my powers and he didn't see me. I saw my mom still alive and she made me promise something before she died. I promised her that I will take care of his son. My brother. I wanted to. I loved him the moment I saw him. I know he's fond of me too." Tess smiled as she remembered the time when she and her baby brother played. The baby was sent to his aunt and I was sent social welfare. That's where Nasedo found me. I guess he tracked me down because I used a large amount of power. We went back to the US after that." The sadness in Tess voice was evident.  
"It's a nice story Tess." Maria says sarcastically. "But what does it have to with us."  
"I just want to let you know what happened to me. That there is a time in my life that I became human. If you don't want our destiny, I won't force it to you. Maybe Max is right. We can save our planet without following our destiny. We just have to stick together. Well maybe not always."  
"Is that all. I'm pretty tired. Can we continue this tomorrow." says Michael.  
Tess was a bit hurt by Michael lack of interest. If he only knew.  
"There's one more thing. I'm going to London tomorrow."  
"What? Why?" exclaims Isabel. "You just said that we have to stick together."  
"Don't worry. I'll be back in a week or two. I made a promise and I will fulfil them. I'm going to get my brother and take care of him" Tess said determinedly.  
Max spoke for the first time. "Tess, Don't you think it will be dangerous for you and the child to be together. What if our enemies attack us….."  
"I will protect him Max"  
Max was amazed. He didn't know this side of Tess before. When Nasedo was alive. "If this means so much to you then go"  
"I'm ok with it too Tess. I hope he's ok" says Isabel  
"I guess it's ok with me too" says Michael. Liz, Maria and Alex just shrugged and said nothing.  
The sherrif who is listening intently in the conversation spoke. "If you want Tess, you and your brotjer can live with us."  
"Thank you sheriff but I think we'll be fine." Tess smiles at the sheriff.  
"Do you need a ride at the airport" Max offered. Everyone was surprised especially Tess. Liz looked away. She recognized the look Max was giving Tess. Max cares about Tess.  
"By the way, what's the name of your foster parents" asks Isabel.  
"Their names were Lily and James Potter. And my brother's name is Harry." 


	2. Finding Mr Hagrid

Chapter 2 – Finding Mr. Hagrid  
  
Tess was taking her luggage on her way to the waiting area. She smiled as she remembers Max and their conversation on the way to the airport.  
At first they were silent when Max finally breaks it.  
"Are you excited?" asks Max.  
"Of meeting my brother again? Yes but I'm more scared. What if he doesn't like me. Surely he won't remember me coz he's only like one year old at that time. What if he didn't wanna come with me. What if" Tess didn't realized that she's babbling.  
"Tess, you'll be fine. I'm sure he will like you." Says Max.  
"Do you really think so?" asks Tess.  
"I know so." Max smile warmly.  
"Thanks" says Tess.  
"For giving you a ride. No problem"  
"Not only that, for being so kind to me. I know you hated me because I'm the reason why Liz broke up with you."  
"Tess, it was Liz's decision. I told her that I don't care about destiny but she didn't believe me. And Nasedo made you do those things." Says Max.  
"But he didn't force me to do it. I am so much willing. I never thought that your love for Liz was too deep. I'm really sorry."  
"Don't worry about me and Liz. We'll fix this. I know it. But if it will make you feel better, I'm gonna let you make it up to me when you come back." Max smiled.  
Tess laughed. "Ok." They arrived at the airport.  
"Take care of yourself Tess." Max hugged her.  
"Yeah you too. Take care of Michael and Isabel ok. I'll see you soon" The shyly, she kissed Max cheek. She then went inside the airport but Max didn't know that Tess saw her touching his cheek and smiled widely.  
"All passengers of Flight 527 bound to London. The plane is already boarding."  
With a happy sigh, she stood up and went to the plane   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
She arrived in London after several hours. She checked in a hotel and since it's still early, she decided to go and find Leaky Cauldron. She remember that's where James' friend Rubius and the other wizards hang out.  
She easily found Leaky Cauldron because of her good memory. An advantage of being a Hybrid. She quickly went inside and look for Rubius. The crowd became silent the moment she came in. They were all looking at her. She's wondered why and realized that she's wearing muggle clothes. Well, for them it's not normal. She decided not to mind those stares and went straight to the bar.  
"Hi Lady, are you lost?" asks the bartender.  
"No, I'm looking for Rubius Hagrid" says Tess.  
"Who's looking for me." She looked at man who spoke and saw Rubius.  
"Hi Mr. Hagrid. My name's Tess Harding. Can I talk to you for a while?"  
Rubius looked at her suspiciously before saying, "Ok. Let's go inside."  
Tess followed. They went to a small room with only 2 couch.  
"Now, what do you want from me. Young lady." Asks Hagrid.  
"Mr. Hagrid…"  
"Just call me Hagrid. I'm getting chills when someone calls me mister." Hagrid smiled  
Tess smiles and she began to relax  
"I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm the one the Potters adopted before they were …….. before they died."  
"Merlin! You're little Tessa!" Hagrid hugged her tight. "Look at you! You're a lovely lady."  
Tess blushed. "Thank you Mis.. err Hagrid."  
"So what happened? We want to get you but the social services were too strict and when we went there. They said you were already adopted. You charm people too fast huh" Hagrid joked.  
Tess stifle a laugh. "I've been adopted by a guy named Ed Harding. He worked for the army. He just died."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's ok. Actually I wanted ask you something important. About Harry."  
Hagrid became quiet . "What about Harry?"  
"I want to know if he's ok. I want to meet him. You see Hagrid, I made a promise to Mom. To Lily I mean that I will take care of Harry. I wasn't able to before because I'm still a kid. I'm still young I know but I think I can take care of him"  
Hagrid was about to say something.  
"Now I know that he's probably at Hogwarts because he's already eleven."   
Higrid was amazed. "You still remember that"  
"I remember everything about them. Anyway, maybe if he likes, he can stay with me during the summer in the US and I'll provide the roundtrip fare from US to London. Don't worry my father left me enough money that can last for two lifetimes."  
Hagrid was quiet for moment. "You're right, he's in Hogwartz and his aunt's family is not really nice to him. The problem is that he doesn't know you exist Tess. You cannot just go there and introduce yourself."  
Tess became quiet. "Maybe you can tell him or anybody from school. How about Professor Dumbledore, hes still there right? Maybe he can tell Harry about me."  
"Yes, he can. Ok. You're coming with me to Hogwarts but do not tell him anything yet. Let me and Dumbledore handle it ok."  
"Ok Hagrid. Thank you" 


	3. Meeting Harry

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and Roswell doesn't belong to me.  
Summary : Nasedo died at the end of Season 1. They were also able to kill the skins before season 2. The story starts on vacation after their sophomore year. Tess told the other three the truth on what happened after she got out of the pod. Harry on the other hand, is already 11 and studying at Hogwarts.  
  
momo & wolfsbane: Tess is my favorite character in Roswell. No she's actually my favorite female character ever :). I know she became bad in Departure but I don't really wanna think about it. Thanks for your reviews! This is officially my first fic since this is the first one I posted. Oh and I luv draco so don't expect him to be evil in this fic. Bad.. yes but not evil.  
I   
  
FIC starts here ……………………..  
Chapter 3 – Meeting Harry  
  
Harry went to Professor Mcgonigall's office. The professor asked for his presence. He opened the door and found Prof Mcgonigall as well as Prof. Dumbledore.  
"Harry, we've been waiting for you" Prof. Dumbledore said.  
"Is there a problem professor" asks Harry.  
"Nothing really. There is something you need to know though…….." Prof. Dumbledore said as he continued.  
  
Tess is shaking. She's never been that scared in her life. She's at Professor Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. Hagrid talked to Dumbledore about him and he's willing to help of course. She knows though that they checked on her identity now. It's fine with her. She's not hiding anything. At least, nothing that they can find out. Tess smiled at the thought. Harry is on his way with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonigall. Two of the people Harry trusted. They're gonna tell him about Tess or they probably did already. After that, Tess can meet him.  
  
Prof Dumbledore, Prof Mcgonigall and Harry are walking the hallway on their way to Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry was excited and scared at the same time. He has a sister. Well not really but she came here to see him. She probably care for him. Harry is praying that she's not like the Durseleys.  
  
Tess eyes grew wide when the door slowly opened. There came out Prof Dumbledore and Prof Mcgonigall with a cute boy with black hair and green eyes. Of course Harry have black hair. Tess tried to smile  
"Harry, I want you to meet you sister Tess Harding." Says Prof Dumbledore.  
"Hello" says Harry. Feeling uncomfortable. He doesn't know what to do.  
Tess went to him. "Hi Harry" She kneeled down and give him a tight embrace. She didn't notice the tears that was falling down her face.  
Harry was a bit surprised but he hugged her back. He was suddenly very happy. He can't explain but he suddenly feels like he'll never be alone again. He has family. He tightened his hug. He didn't realized that he was also crying.  
Prof Mcgonigall and Dumbledore were looking with wide smiles on their faces. At last Harry will have something to look forward to during vacation.  
  
Tess looked at Harry and wiped his tears away. "I thought you wouldn't accept me." Harry just smilled.  
"Harry, if it's not too much trouble. I'm inviting you to spend your summer with me in America. Your old sis. Every summer. If you want to think about it I'll understand. I won't …"  
"I'm looking to spending my summer with you. Sis" says Harry.  
"get mad…" Tess was stunned. "That was way easy." And she laughed. Followed by Harry.   
"Thank you so much Prof Dumbledore and Prof. Mcgonigall for taking care of Harry."  
"You're welcome Ms Harding."  
"Just call me Tess."  
"Very well then Tess. The students won't be on vacation until after one week. I'm inviting you to spend one week here at Hogwarts" invited Dumbledore.  
"I would love to Professor. Is it ok if I sit in some of the classes. I've been reading wizardry books and I'm quite fascinated by it. Not to mention mom and dad are.. I mean Harry's parents."  
"They're our parents Tess." Says Harry  
Tess smiled "Right."  
"Of course you can Tess. You can sit in some of Harry's classes if you like."  
"Thank you professor"  
"Ok, let's all go to dinner then." Says Professor Mcgonigall and they walked all the way to the dining room. Tess was enthralled by the big hall with 4 long tables with full of students in it. There was one table in the end of the room and she's guessing that all professors sit there. She was a bit surprised when a ghost suddenly appeared right in front of her.  
Harry just laughed. "I'm going to head over my sit. See you after dinner" then a little, Harry kissed Tess on her cheek. Tess just smiled.  
"You can sit here Tess." Dumbledore pointed to one vacant space near Mcgonigall.  
"Students, I would like you to welcome Tess Harding. She is Harry's sister." Tess heard loud gasps from the students and even from the faculty. They were looking at Tess and Harry. Tess just smiled and waved.  
"I've invited her to stay until school finished which is only one more week. She's muggle born and stayed with the Potters for a while. I expect all of you to treat her well. She will be staying at Gryffindor as their guest " Dumbledore sat down. Tess noticed a scary looking man was staring at her so intently. Tess stared back and gave him a sweet smile. She started on eating her dinner. 


	4. Touring Hogwarts

Chapter 4 – Touring Hogwarts  
  
Tess is on her room. This is her second night at Hogwarts. She can't believe the things that she saw. Her mom and dad brought her to some magical place but this is is really beautiful. Harry introduced her to Ron and Hermione and they gave her a tour during their free time. They informed her about the four houses. It's like a fraternity or school org. in the muggle world. She also met the bad boy Draco. He reminds her of Michael. Always carrying sarcastic remarks with him wherever he goes. She smiled when he remembered Michael. Now about Draco, she's not sure but she thinks the blonde boy is staring at her and Harry when they were talking in the Great Hall. There was something in his eyes. There was sadness and .... envy? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock. She opened the door and found Harry looking at her.  
  
"Harry!" exclaims Tess.  
  
"A-Am I disturbing you?" asks Harry.  
  
"No. Not at all. Come inside." Tess sat on her bed as well as Harry.  
  
"I-I-I just want to talk to you"  
  
"Ok. But please do not stutter. You're cute for a brother but I find it hard to understand you." Says Tess as she laughs.  
  
Harry smiled. "I just want to ask you something. About…about mom and dad. How are they as parents?"  
  
Tess smiled sadly. "They are good parents Harry. No! great parents. They treated me like they're own. I became human because of them. I mean, I learned how to be a good person. Even for a short time, they have taught me a lot of things. Showed me how to love. To care for others. My foster dad is not like them. He took care of me, yes, but I never felt like he loved me. Not a bit. But your parents love for me made me strong. Made me hope that one day I will have that kind of family again. They love you very much Harry. When ……. Voldemort …. When he killed mom and dad, I was sleeping. Then I woke up when I heard you cry. I went to your room and found them lying. Dad was already dead but mom was still alive. She said some things to me. She made me promised to take care of you. I was only six then but I know deep in my heart that I will fulfil my promise. Then she died. I went to social services and that's where my foster dad found me. I know that you were sent to mom's sister. I promised to myself that when the time comes I'll find you and will take care of you. I'm just sorry it took a lot longer."  
  
"I'm not sorry. Thank you Tess."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For finding me. For not giving up."   
  
Tess looked at Harry and then gave him a tight hug.  
  
"Anything for my brother. Do you want to sleep here?" asks Tess.  
  
"Can I?" asks Harry excitedly.  
  
"Of course! C'mon let's go to sleep. You still have classes tomorrow." They lied down and Harry embraced Tess. Harry sighed happily. For the first time in his life, he has someone to turn to and someone to love. Someone to take care of him, worry about him. He has family.  
  
********  
  
The next day, Tess is going to sit in Harry's potions class. She never thought though that the professor will be the scary looking Severus Snape. Snape entered the room and quickly noticed Tess.  
  
"I see our muggle visitor is here to listen in our discussion. I hope you have enough knowledge about wizardry or you'll never understand anything of what I'm about to teach." Those were supposed to be polite words but he say it like it's a threat.  
  
Tess just shrugged. "I'm just here to listen. I won't be doing the potions so I believe I won't be a problem"  
  
"Very well, let's start our lesson……"  
  
They were now creating potions and Tess noticed Draco working alone.  
  
"I'm going over there ok" she told Harry. Harry just looked at her incredulously but said nothing.  
  
"Hi you ok? You look like your sick. Don't you have a partner" Tess asked Draco.  
  
"You asked too many questions lady."  
  
"Well, you're alone and Harry's enjoying himself with his friends. I decided to join coz you look lonely. Need any help?"  
  
"I don't need your help. And I am not lonely!" Draco hissed silently. He didn't want Prof Snape to hear them. He doesn't know what Harry's sister is doing here talking to him.  
  
"Are you here to spy on me?"  
  
"Spy on you? Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because you're Harry's sister."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm just asking if you need any help Drake."  
  
"Don't call me Drake!"  
  
"Ok Drakey! You are so out of it!"  
  
Draco glared at her then touched his forehead.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just have a slight headache. Well a lot actually."  
  
"Oh too bad. Here. Have some mint gum. This might help"  
  
"I don't eat muggle food"  
  
"Well! This is not exactly food. You don't swallow it you know. You just chew and then throw it away afterwards. It's nice. Try it."  
  
Draco looked at Tess and saw the concern in her eyes. He got one gum and put it in her mouth.  
  
Tess pat him on the head and instantly healing him "Good boy!"  
  
"Hey, don't do that! Merlin! My headache is gone. This gum surely does work."  
  
"Told yah. Ops, time is up. I'm going to Harry now ok."  
  
"Ms Harding!"  
  
Tess turned to him  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Anytime Draco! And just call me Tess"  
  
For the first, Draco gave a genuine smile while he looks at Tess.  
  
---------------------------------- 


End file.
